Don't ever let me go again
by swegge
Summary: Kise though he and Aomine had the perfect realationship, but then, Aomine break up. And Kise end up home not knowing what to do with his life anymore. And when Aomine finally notice his sinds, something terrible happens...
1. Chapter 1

**hey, this is my first time writing a fanfiction so I would love to hear your thoughts about it, please comment if you thought it was good/bad? What was good what I could have done better? Should I keep writing?**

* * *

"_Kise… go out with me" with those words, the blue haired male called Aomine, who was sitting in my bed, with his hand in his lap, looked up to me with his even bluer eyes. "Kise…" when I didn't say anything, Aomine started making a sad face while, turning his gaze down to his knees._

_Of course, Kise had wanted to hear those words, he loved Aomine after all, but he couldn't make himself talk. He just stared at him, dumbfounded. To date Aomine was something he had been dreaming about since the day, when he stayed by Kise's side while he was ill. Kise had always, since the start, thought that Aomine was something special, something he didn't want to be without. But he thinks that, during that day, he truly fell in love with him, for real. _

_After lunch that day, Aomine had told me that he had something he wanted to talk with me about, so I ended up inviting him home. And now, we are inside my room, with him sitting in my bed, and me staring in front of him, hearing him confessing…_

"_I just thought…that maybe you loved me too…" Aomine said then standing up, apparently disappointed over Kise's reaction and was now walking against the door._

"_w-wait… Aominecchi!" I felt the shock disappear, and now had the power to make myself react. _

"_I…please don't leave…I-I love you too…" Aomine stopped in the doorway slowly turning his head. "so what is your answer?" he said with a calmly voice._

"…_Yes"_

* * *

Kise felt how he slowly woke up. He tried open his eyes but immediately had to close them again when he was greeted by the strong sun light shining outside the window. With a yawn, he turned around, not anymore surprised by not finding his boyfriend besides him. It became a habit having Aomine sleeping at his place, since Kise was the one of those two who lived alone, it was easier to be alone if he slept there. But lately, Aomine would rather go home then spending time with him.

Kise felt like he was being avoided. His boyfriend almost never looked him in the eyes anymore, or says very much to him. And now he felt so lonely. More and more often he had been dreaming about the time when he truly felt happy, that he was loved. About the time when Aomine embraced him every night until he fallen asleep or when he got jealous of the girls constantly followed him around between his classes. Those feelings weren't there anymore…

Why did his boyfriend sudden got tired of him?

Or was it because of Kise?

What did he do to upset him?

Deep in thoughts, he sat up in his bed, on his way to the kitchen to make breakfast. In a big t-shirt and basketball shorts, he started making tea. He absolutely didn't want this to keep going, he loved Aomine. And he couldn't stand having him treating him like this forever. And maybe if it got worse, they will end up breaking up. Just him thinking about it, gave Kise shivers. He had to do something. Before it was too late…

But first he had to figure out the source to Aomine's behavior. Kise hadn't been busy or anything unusual, that could have made him lost interest. Or was it the other way around? Kise maybe wanted his attention more than Aomine was willing to give. He had been trying to be so cheerful he could be forward him, hoping it would reach him and maybe make him happier too.

Or, when exactly did this start..? I think it was about two weeks ago. What happened two weeks ago? The last test before the summer vacation took place, and both I and Aomine were quite busy while studying. So we didn't have much time to be together. But it couldn't have possibly been that that upset him. Wouldn't he then want to be more together now? I also spent quite much time with Satsuki, since she is going to graduate soon; I wanted to be with her so much as possible before she moves…

Kise sat, while drinking his tea, thinking about all this. He absolutely didn't want to lose Aomine, but he couldn't come to think of anything special that would make him avoid him…

* * *

"_Damn you!_" Aomine kicked the trashcan so he could see it rolling down the park road. "Fuck…" It started blowing heavily around the courtyard, and Aomine could feel the wind flowing inside his open jacket which made his body cool down. He couldn't stand himself, thinking about him. He didn't want to see him. Or hear him. He didn't know what to do anymore. He felt the jealousy just growing more and more. This wasn't like him, not like him at all. How could he get so upset? Kise hanging with Satsuki so much. He knows that he wouldn't cheat on him just like that, but that thought never disappeared. What if he did, lately, he have been looking so happy, always talking about what he and Satsuki was doing. It wasn't that that he was friend with Satsuki that upset him the most. Before the test, they had almost none time together, both had to do their very best to make it until next year. But that small time, when he was free, he preferred spending that time with Satsuki, and not with him. He knew that he was overreacting. But he couldn't see Kise in the eyes anymore thinking about what he maybe was up to. The pleasure he before was experience with Kise now turned into pain…

He had to stop this…

* * *

After practice, Kise was just about going to the locker room when spotted Aomine at the corner of the basketball – court, practicing shooting. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his loved one. "Aominecchi!" He grabbed his bag, running forward the male. "You're not going to change?"

"Kise…" Aomine bowed down to pick up the ball, still staring at it, unwilling to look Kise in the eyes.

"Aomine…please tell me what's wrong" Kise dropped his bag, trying to hug him, but with no success, with him pushing him away.

"Aominecchi...?"

"Kise…I have been thinking, maybe…we should break up…" Kise felt like someone just dropped a bomb at him. This was his nightmare. He was thinking that he had to do everything to avoid just _this. _Those words, that just formed on Aomine's lips. All that meant, that Aomine didn't want him anymore, didn't want him by his side, that he didn't love him. Kise's stomach clenched while feeling his eyes turning wet.

"Aominecchi… why? Don't you love me anymore?"

"…" Aomine turned around walking against the locker room with the basketball under his arm. Kise wanted to cry out loud, tell the whole world that his heart just split in two. Tell Aomine too come back. He couldn't do anything to make the tears stop, but his body wouldn't move, nor his voice. He felt like the time stopped, falling down on his knees, he could just hear those words of Aomine.

"…_we should break up…"_

He didn't even know the reason to this. The reason Aomine didn't want him anymore. And he couldn't do anything but go home eyes full of tears, go home alone, laying in his bed, sobbing.

* * *

Kise didn't eat anything that night. Ever since he got home he stayed in his bed crying himself to sleep. And he didn't go to school the day after that either. He knew people probably was worried about him, but at the moment, he didn't care, the one and only he cared about right now was Aomine, he hoped that maybe, Aomine would notice Kise not being there, and maybe… understand how much he meant to him.

Kise staring at his phone that was lying besides his pillow, it suddenly started ringing, with Satsuki's profile on the screen. He didn't bother to answer, just closed his eyes, and with a deep sigh, he felled into a deep sleep, too tired of sorrow to do anything else.

He dreamed about him… and Aomine. He dreamed about that day, the 24th Mars, the day that reminded him the most of how happy he was. He and Aomine, had been with each other the hole day, spending time under the Sakura trees, that at that time, had blossom to its very best. Kise was sitting in Aomine's lap, resting and burrowed his head in his chest. He could remember the strong warm arms around his body, and hearing Aomine's breath in his ear. They were laying down the hill beside the river, just cuddling and kissing. That was the time, when Kise thought he never was going to be separated with Aomine, that they always was going to be together. He felt so happy, with the two, holding hands and cooling their feet's in the cold spring water.

But then he waked up… realizing it was just a dream. Now he felt like the night was the best time of the day, when he could escape the reality and imagine the good memories. It made him feel better, but only for a very short time.

"Kise-kun? You're in there? I know you are, please open, it's Momoi!" It was knocking and Kise felt his body shaking when he tried to sit up, with him laying down so much.

It had been three days, and he had been home during all that time, he thought he didn't want to see anyone now, but hearing Satsuki's voice, made him feel that he wanted to hug someone…now, to share his worries and just having someone listening to him.

He walked forward the door, but Satsuki had already founded her way inside and was now running forward Kise too greet him with a big hug. Just what he needed.

"Come Kise, sit down, I'll make some tea!" Kise pulled back one of the kitchen chairs and sat down. Normally, he would cry, but he sobbed so much during the day, he felt like he hadn't any tears left, so he just stared empty in front of him.

"Kise-kun… would you please tell me what happened? I hate seeing you like that; you're so much cuter without those tears of yours. "

"…"

"Kise, you know you can trust me… we can fix this together."

Kise ended up telling her everything about Aomine and his heart break, and leaving Satsuki listening with compassion in her eyes. Holding his hand as a support.

* * *

"Where the hell were Kise?" Aomine sitting at the rooftop resting his legs at one of the funnels. "He had been gone the last three days." Kise isn't the type to just stay home because of a simple cold.

Or was it maybe…because of him…But if he love Momoi, then it shouldn't be a problem if he break up? It's obvious he don't love Aomine anymore, but if he did, shouldn't he want to be with him then? He didn't get this at all…

* * *

The next day, Aomine was, as usual spending his free time between his lessions at the rooftop. Almost no one knew about this stunning place, which made him feel more at ease when sitting here alone. Then sudden, the door to the balcony opens, and he sees Momoi climbing up the ladders, facing him with eyes filled with anger.

"Aomine!" She placed herself over himself, her arms crossed, looking down at him. Before he could say anything, Momoi started her big scolding against him.

"Have you perhaps seen Kise-kun lately? Still full of anger…

"You may have noticed he's not here, and who's fault do you think it is?!"

"Do you have _any idea! _How he is feeling right now?!"

"Aomine you _Bakaa!"_

Aomine was just staring dumbfounded at Satsuki while hearing her telling him that he had hurt Kise down his heart. That he now was home crying himself to sleep every night. He felt pain in his stomach just hearing Kise feel so bad.

"Why don't you go home and cheer him up then? You two are looking so tight, shouldn't he want you by his side then?"

Satsuki's head started turning red, and her fists tighten. She thought she was going to explode, such an idiot Aomine was…

"_Are you seriously such an idiot that you can't read this situation?! Are you out of your fucking mind, he loves you! And I can't let you sit here and feel sorry for yourself!_" She grabbed his arm, tried pulling him up to his feets.

"I know you have strong feelings for him, so go and fix this up _now_!"

It took a while for Aomine to catch up with his consciousness, and take fast steeps to the ladder. But he stopped halfway down.

"Satsuki… thank you" Momoi seemed to start relax her shoulders, and gave him a soft smile while waving him of.

Now he had to find Kise, quikly!


	2. Chapter 2

After Kise had told Satsuki the whole story, she started getting upset about what an idiot Aomine was. Babbling about how she was going to beat him down too his knees. Kise was so happy having Momoi standing beside him, and comfort him the way she did. She had urged him to take a walk, so he was now outside walking down the main road, with his hands in his pocket.

It was cool outside…

It was comfortable…

But it was still hard to think about Aomine, since they break up, there were no reason to go together again, not if Aomine not wanted to. He didn't know if he wanted to see him or not. Can Kise really have a relationship like that ever again? He loved Aomine so much, maybe he was never able to recover from this. That thought went through his head, over and over.

It became more and more crowded more closer the town he came. He past the convenience store and stopped at the traffic lights, waiting for the light to turn blue. But…on the other side of the road, he spotted someone, staring at him. And his heart made flips all over and feeling his eyes wider at the sight of the blue haired male.

* * *

After having Satsuki yelling at him, he started to understand what an idiot he was, what he actually have done. What he had done to Kise… His Kise… He ran down the hallway in the school, out through the entrance door and ran further against the town, to later take the way to Kise's apartment.

After running for a while, he started getting tired. He stopped at the traffic lights to catch his breath. But when he looked up, he found himself starring. He didn't expect to see Kise here.

But when the people started walking, it was too crowded to find his way to Kise. He runs over to the other side, but he had disappeared among the others.

"Shit were did he go?" Aomine suddenly heard a loud noise, and turned his head to the left to see a car drive incredibly fast, along the road. Even if the driver brakes now, it won't stop before the zebra crossing. There were still people on the road, is Kise on the other side? It didn't took long for the others to see the fast-driving car, and panicked trying to save them self by running to the other side, soon everyone was out of the way from the car. But… why were Kise standing there? Why isn't he running?!

"Kise! Move quickly!" At this time he was going to be hit by the car. He tried running forward, but didn't make it until Kise slowly turned his head then being hit from the side…

* * *

Kise could feel his hand being held. He was too tired and half asleep to open his eyes or move whatsoever, but he thought knew who it was. He couldn't remember everything, but he were sure he was laying at the hospital, he could feel this kind of sweet smell mixed with detergent that only made him think of sick people. He heard the wheezing from the apparatus that showed his pulse. He could feel the light blue patient shirt he was wearing and the needle that was stuck in his armpit.

"Kise-kun please, wake up…we're all so worried"

Wait, this wasn't Aomine. He thought it was him holding his hand. Where is he? He could remember him standing and looking at him from the pavement looking scared, and then everything went black. He wanted Aomine. He missed him. He wanted to feel him embrace him once more.

Then suddenly, Momoi leaves. Was he going to be left alone again? He felt like he wanted to throw up, he slowly tried just move a little bit on his leg, but immediately felt pain running through his whole body. He remained still.

* * *

"Aomine-kun!" He saw Satsuki running forward him, and snatch his arm.

"Come! Come too Kise's room, he's asking for you!"

"wait what?"

"He's asleep now, but he's saying your name…"

"w-wha..?" Aomine stood up, going between the corridors. He stopped in front of the white door, slowly opening with a lump in his throat. He was scared of what he maybe was about to see.

Kise was lying, wrapped in his blanket, with a big bandage around his head. And his normally so beautiful blonde hair was now part covered in red blood. Aomine leaned over his love to give him a small gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm here Kise… I'm sorry…I love you" He couldn't any longer hold back, and starting sobbing on top of Kise's chest.

"I don't won't a life without you…please come back to me!"

Aomine felt such guilt forward Kise, he didn't know what to do with himself anymore. He would never ever forgive himself for this. Would he ever be able to walk again? The car had hit him from the side, so his waist was bad injured, and the doctors said, it will take time until he can walk normally again, if he could walk at all…

* * *

_Everyone on the street gasped while seeing Kise being the only one left on the road, being hit by the car. He immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. And slowly red liquid started flowing from his head and waist. _

"_Kise!" Aomine ran out forward him. He couldn't believe this, what the hell was happening!? Why Kise of all?_

"_Call an ambulance!" someone said._

"_Quickly! This is life or death!"_

_The man who drove the car, opened the door and started running in inside a small slot between the house buildings._

"_You're not going anywhere!" Aomine called out, starting running against the man. Lucky for Aomine, this guy didn't get far, with his amazing running speed, He took the man in a strong grip and dragged him back to the crime scene. Two police men were at the café outside, just when the accident happened, so they were fast up on their feets, and were now standing beside Aomine, thanked him, and took over the situation. _

_His mind were now almost completely blank, and he felt like he wanted too just lay down and sleep. But this wasn't about him, Kise was injured! In a few steps, he sat beside the blonde and holding him in a gentle embrace, crying in his hair._

_It was blood everywhere, and soon even Aomines shirt that was supposed to be blue, now was red._

"_Kise…I'm so sorry" Soon, he could hear the sirens, and the ambulance was now standing beside them, with two men coming out too help. At first, he didn't want to let Kise go, but then he got his good sense back, and let the doctor lay him on a stretcher to carry him inside the ambulance. _

"_You know this man right?" One of the men, standing beside him, was helping him up on his feets._

"_y-yes…"_

"_Then would you come with us to the hospital?"_

"_yes, please"_

_So he sat beside Kise, all the way to the hospital, holding his hand and praying to god, that he would be okey…_

* * *

This time, he was sure it was him. It must be Aomine, somehow, he was so happy.

"…Aominecchi" Now he found his strength to slowly half open his eye, just enough to find the male leaning over him, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I love you… Daikicchi"

"Kise…" He could feel Aomine's lips press against his own. Did this mean, it was just all a misunderstanding? Did he really love him? He felt a bit confused, but still so happy…

"I'll never leave you again, I'll never let you go…"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I made it an end at the last chapter but I think it was a bit short so I'll try making a few more an see where it leads. :)**

* * *

~five weeks later~

"Kise!" Aomine were running forward his boyfriend.

"Finished yet? You need any help?" tottering at his crutches, he turned around and smiled by seeing the male.

"ahh…Aominecchi! Sorry, It's nothing, I can fix it by myself" He tried once again to reach his phone, that had fallen down the bench and now was rolling unreachable for him.

"Please don't say it like that, you're on crutches, for god sake! Let me at least spoil you while you're still injured!"Aomine leaned down, too pick up the phone.

"Let me take your bag." With Kise smiling behind him, he helped him out of the locker room.

* * *

Since the car accident, Kise had to lay at the hospital for almost two weeks, even if it's great to have him back, he always felt the pain running through his body when seeing him limp around… It would take a long time for Kise to recover from this. But even longer time for Aomine to forgive himself. That was done could never be undone… But maybe he could be able to move on, someday.

Kise's first reaction when hearing he wasn't allowed to move on his own was; But then I won't be able to play basketball! So he had been on every one of Aomine's practices so far, and now, they headed back to eat lunch together.

"Don't you think it would be wise to visit your doctor again soon?"

"eh...why?"

"Well, your waist hasn't gotten a tiniest bit better, it's almost been five weeks."

"..."

"We haven't been able to have sex for such a long time, I'm starting getting bored you know…"

"Aominecchi! We're still at school!"

He sighted and held the door for him. Then walked across the street, passing the basket court.

"I'm seriously worried about you Kise…" The blonde turned around, facing his partner.

"But… now when I've got used to walk like this, I don't feel that much pain accept when I sit down for a long time." He smiled but Aomine had known him for such a long time now, he could immediately see that it was a fake one.

"Liar… I know you don't feel better at all…" He gave him a gentle hug, sniffing in his hair, he slowly slipped his hand along his side, down to his hip.

"Aominecchi, there are people staring."

"Then let's go to your place"

"What about lunch then?"

"I'll make you my famous super lunch there so let's just go where we can be alone" he said while going lower down and stop with his head against his stomach. Still gentle touching down his legs."

"Aominecchi! Okay okay! just stop here please…"

With a grin on his face, he stood up, giving him a fast kiss.

"You really shouldn't do that in public…"

* * *

"Aominecchi you will burn it!"

"Stop worrying!"

"Not with the pan on fire!"

"Sit down!"

"No, Please let me do it!"

"Don't you dare come over here!"

"Aominecchi! At least turn of the kitchen range!"

"No! I'll fix this!"

With Aomine trying to make lunch, they ended up at Kise's place. But since his cooking skills weren't the best, and he didn't let Kise help…he burned it quite well…

* * *

"You should let me do it next time."

"Shut up…"

Kise smiled, and tried eating as much as he could of the food.

"Kise…"

"Mm?"

"I'll follow you to the hospital when we're done."

"wait Aominecchi, I promise you I'm getting better, there is no reason to go there."

"No there is, I'm seriously worried… I now I'm not a pro in medicine, but this is too long."

Kise became silent, while he bowed his head down, so the hair covered his eyes.

"Kise..?"

With no answer, Aomine stood up, and walked around the table so he sat next to him. He started tremble with him touching and fondle his blonde hair.

"It will be okay…"

Tears started streaming down his cheek, thinking about the worse…

* * *

**I know this was a bit short chapter, but it will come more!**


End file.
